One misfired spell later
by erbkaiser
Summary: Harry is hit by a misfired undoing spell in third year, and things take a very strange turn for him and his best friend. AU divergence from third year. Powerful!Harry x Hermione, Weasley bashing, Dumbledore bashing.
1. Finite

**Finite**

'Harry, I read about the most fascinating spell today,' Hermione said. The third-year witch was sitting in the common room, with a copy of '_The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 6'_ on her lap.  
'It's an advanced variant on the General Counter-Spell, and will stop just about any magical effect.'

'Isn't the Counter-spell something we learned back in second-year?'

'Yes, but this is an advanced variant of it. I was studying ahead for some light reading.'

'Light reading? Only you would read N.E.W.T. level text books for fun, Hermione.'

The bushy-haired witch huffed, although a smile was on her face.  
'Never mind that Harry. Help me test it out. You can cast the levitating charm on a pillow, and I will try to use the spell to cancel the effect.'

Harry cast the Hover Charm, '_Levioso_', and the indicated pillow rose. Hermione aimed her wand, and carefully said '_Finite!_'. A light flashed from her wand tip, but puttered out before it reached the pillow.

'It didn't work, maybe there's a reason this is a sixth year spell,' Harry said.

'_Honestly_ Harry, you didn't expect me to get it on my first attempt did you? This spell requires _significantly_ more power and concentration than _Finite Incantatem_. Let me try again.'  
Another '_Finite_', and another failure.

'Fiddlesticks,' muttered Hermione.

'Did you just say fiddlesticks?' asked an amused Harry.

'Mind your cheek Harry,' Hermione grinned at her friend. 'Let me try once more.'

'Nah let's just give up. It's not going to –'

Hermione cast another '_Finite_', just as Harry stood up to grab the pillow. Her wand tip lit up, and a bright light shot from it, into Harry. With a loud scream, he grabbed his forehead, which had the scar break open and start bleeding, and collapsed to the ground.

'Harry? Oh Merlin, someone get help!' Hermione was panicking. She rushed to her fallen friend and cradled him on her lap, as an older student rushed out to get Madam Pomfrey.

Harry felt like his skull had split open, but as the pain began to ebb away he felt lighter than he had in years. He opened his eyes, and looked straight into Hermione's.  
'You're sooo pretty,' he slurred, and fell asleep.

Hermione watched in fascination as Harry's scar closed on its own and faded almost completely away, then she saw his hair grow and lose some of its wildness, turning a dark red at the same time. Harry's body also began to change: he grew slightly, and his gaunt frame was replaced by musculature. Combined with his slurred statement, the just fourteen-year old witch felt her hormones kick in as she was cradling the boy. Finally Madam Pomfrey arrived, and Harry was taken to the Hospital Wing.

When Harry woke up he saw by the light outside that it was the next morning. Hermione was sleeping on a chair next to his bed, obviously having not left his side. On a night stand next to him were his glasses – wait a second, why could he clearly see Hermione without them now? He also felt it was easier to think. Then the memories hit him.

–-

_A twelve-year old Harry had just learned his best friend had been petrified by the Beast of Slytherin. As he sat next to her in the hospital wing, he held her cold stone-like hand in his and promised her he would find a way to get her back._

_Harry returned to the Hospital wing the next day after classes, and found Ron Weasley had lifted up Hermione's skirt, and was trying to strip off Hermione's knickers. Enraged, Harry hit Ron with a stunner.  
'Madam Pomfrey!' he yelled out, and the mediwitch rushed towards them. Just as Harry tried to explain what had happened, his Headmaster arrived._

_'Harry, you should not interfere with Pureblood matters. If your friend Ronald wants to claim Ms Granger, you should let him do so, it is his right. Oh, and before I forget: Obliviate.'_

**The scene shifted.**

**–-**

_An eleven-year old Harry was facing down a troll alone. The troll had Hermione covered, and was preparing to kill her._  
_'Leave her alone you brute!' he yelled, and a pulse of accidental magic left his hand and slammed into the troll's head. The beast's skull exploded, covering the entire room in blood and gore, except for Hermione and Harry, who were protected by some kind of force field._

_Wheezing from the effort, Harry fell to his knees._

_The professors arrived, dragging Ron Weasley with them, and found Hermione stammering that Harry had slain the troll to save her. Ron had reluctantly told Professor McGonagall that Harry had gone after Hermione, and was told to come along._

_Dumbledore took out his wand, 'You're talking nonsense dear girl. Your friends Harry and Ron Weasley took down the troll by a simple first-year spell, and the troll was still alive. You forgive Ron for his words, and are grateful to him._  
_'As for young Harry here... you're most troublesome, my boy. I will bind all of ninety percent of your core this time. Oh, and Obliviate.'_

_The spell hit the assembled professors and the three children, and Harry knew no more._

**The scene shifted.**

**–-**

_A ten-year old Harry was sitting in class doing a math test. He knew he could do the answers, but it was so difficult to keep his attention, as if his thoughts kept creeping away from him. His teacher looked on... the boy was a known troublemaker, but at least until about a year ago he had shown a remarkable intellect. Now, he seemed even dumber than his cousin. She sniffed with distaste, letting the child struggle with his work and focused on the few students that did still pay attention._

**The scene shifted.**

**–-**

_A nine-year old Harry Potter was in the process of being severely beaten by his uncle and cousin, when he suddenly cried out 'Stop!'. A huge flash of light slammed the walrus and baby rhinoceros away from the young boy, and slammed them into the wall._

_Even as Petunia Dursley was fussing over 'poor Diddykins', a 'crack' sounded, and a wizard present-day Harry knew was Dumbledore arrived._

_'This will not do, this will not do at all. Why do you keep breaking your bindings young Harry?_

_'Obliviate!'_

_And past-Harry knew no more than that he had been punished again. He felt weaker than before, and could no longer call on the power._

**The scene shifted.**

**–-**

_A seven-year old Harry was being chased by his cousin and gang, who wanted to beat him up. Wishing he was anywhere else, he suddenly disappeared in a 'crack' and landed on top of the school roof._

_When he had gotten down again and returned home, he was beaten for 'making a fool out of Dudley', and later that night Dumbledore arrived._

_' Apparition at such a young age? Looks like binding half your core was not enough... let's do seventy-five percent. Oh and Harry? Obliviate!'_

**The scene shifted.**

**–-**

_A three-year old Harry was happily levitating Dudley's toys, to the amusement of both toddlers. Petunia looked on with a slight smile, she remembered this from her own youth with Lily. It was so nice to see the boys playing together._

_Dumbledore arrived with a 'crack' and took in the scene._

_'Why did you not call me when Harry began using accidental magic Petunia? You heard my instructions.'_

_'Professor Dumbledore, look at them! It's as if I have my sister back. Surely there can be no harm?'_

_'Incarcerous!' yelled the old wizard, and ropes bound Petunia to her seat._

_'You hate magic, and don't want anything to do with it. Harry must grow up a normal child, and you will tell your neighbour Mrs Figg any time you see Harry doing freakish things,' he reprogrammed her mind, 'now Stupefy.'_

_Petunia Dursley fell asleep, and Dumbledore finite'd the ropes binding her with a simple wave._

_'As for you little Harry... looks like it's time to bind your core. Half should be enough, I would think. Oh, and let's not forget: Obliviate!'_

**The scene shifted.**

**–-**

_A two-year old Harry Potter was cradled in Hagrid's arms, as the gentle giant delivered him to a waiting Dumbledore._

_'Look at 'im, his momma's hair an' eyes, an' his daddy's chin. Such a pretty boy he is, innit?' Hagrid cood at the auburn-haired little boy._

_Dumbledore took a good look at the boy, as Harry shifted his hair from his natural auburn to a shade more closely resembling Hagrid's, and was beginning to morph his nose into a copy of the giant's._

_'Oh dear, the Black Blood from Dorea has skipped a generation it seems. We can't have that...'_

_Dumbledore took out his wand, and forced Harry into black hair and green eyes, his face a copy of James' at that age. Then he bound Harry's metamorphic capabilities, just to be sure._

_'Albus! What on earth are you doing to the wee lad?' exclaimed Professor McGonagall, who was there as well._

_'It's all for the Greater Good Minerva. But just to be sure, Obliviate!'_

_The spell hit Minerva, Harry, and Hagrid._

**The scene shifted.**

–-

_Harry happily played with his toys in the Potter Cottage, with his parents and their best friend Sirius sitting at the table a little away._  
_'Sirius, are you sure about switching to Peter?' he heard his father say, worry in his voice._

_His favourite 'uncle' replied: 'It's the best choice James. Nobody would ever suspect Wormtail, so they'll still go after me. And you know that Moldywarts won't kill a member of the House of Black even if he catches me, so the worst I'll have to face is torture. Meanwhile you, Lily, and little Harry can escape further, and maybe rescue a dashing rogue.'_

_'Can't you be serious at least once?' interjected his mother's voice, followed by his father's groan as Sirius claimed he always was._

_'Pafoo pway,' Harry called out, and the smiling young man went over to his 'cousin' to play with the toddler._

–-

Present-day Harry woke up again in the Hospital Wing in Hogwarts.

'Hermione? Hermione, wake up.'

'Hmnhrg?' she grumbled, as she awoke and looked into Harry's eyes. His eyes had a sheen of intelligence and power to them that was never there before.

'Hermione, do you trust me?'

'Wh-what?'

'No time to waste Hermione, if you trust me, take my hand.'

She did so, and Harry and Hermione disappeared from the hospital wing in a smoke-like effect that was unlike either portkey or apparition.

* * *

A/N: Rewritten 02-10-2013. I've moved it up to a third-year fic.

Upon re-reading my original notes for this I've found what probably inspired me: Paladeus' '_I Didn't Want to Remember_', part of his 'Into the Rabbit Hole' series, story ID 5121007. However, I am not following his guidelines for that short and only stole^H^H^H^H^H reuse the memory block concept here.

A/N 2: minor change perhaps, but I changed the text to make 'Finite' a NEWT level spell. Thanks to reviewer Faraway-R for some good thoughts on this. For the spell to be able to undo the damage Dumbledore did to Harry it has to be significantly more powerful than most things we've seen in canon.


	2. Escape

A/N: the first chapter has been rewritten. I've moved it up to third year from first, and added a 'memory' scene of second year. Thanks to all who reviewed it and asked me to continue this story, I promise it won't be as long between updates as it took from ch1 to ch2 :D

* * *

**Escape**

Godric's Hollow was one of those silent villages you never hear about. Located in the West Country of England, it held no more than about a hundred houses and a handful of stores. The village was inhabited by only a few old families, and like in most small communities, everyone knew everyone.

That was why when suddenly two young teenagers were standing on the town square near the war memorial, long-time resident Gary Wright knew they did not belong. The geriatric got on his feet, and walked over to them intent to give them a stern talking to.

'Ow be, young uns? Isn't it it a school day?' He looked at the two, a boy of about twelve or thirteen and a girl about the same age. Despite it being October and cold having seeped in, neither was wearing a coat of a kind, and upon further inspection he realised the boy was wearing some kind of pyjamas, and not even shoes. The girl was wearing some kind of school uniform he didn't recognise.  
The kids had stiffened upon his approach, and the boy instinctively had put the girl behind him, protecting her with his body to the best of his possibility.

'Oi, where's your clothes boy? How did you get here?'

The boy scrambled in his clothes and took out some kind of wooden stick, but the girl put her hand on his arm, and pushed it down. Gary looked on, bewildered a bit.

'Please sir, I'm sorry, but we aren't doing anything wrong,' the girl started hesitatingly. 'We'll be going soon, won't we Harry?' The last was directed at the boy she was holding on to, of course.

'Are you on a school trip? Where's your teacher?' Gary asked again, and took a step closer. Instantly, the boy raised his arm again, and the last thing Gary saw was a red flash leave the stick, before he collapsed.

–-

'Harry!' Hermione bit at her friend, as she watched him stun the old man. 'He was just concerned! How could you!'

Harry looked back at her, and Hermione realised he was afraid. 'I... I'm sorry Hermione. Where are we?'

'How should I know? All I know is that you asked me to trust you, took my hand, and suddenly we were here, wherever here is. Judging by the man's accent I'd say we're in Cornwall or Devon in some village. Hang on, let me take a closer look.'  
The young witch looked around the village square they were at, and saw a war memorial a little away from them. 'Maybe that has some information Harry.'

As they walked closer to it, suddenly the war memorial changed: it no longer listed the forty-odd soldiers that had fallen in both World Wars, but now became a statue of a family. A father and mother were sitting, the mother cradling a child in her arms.  
'In remembrance of James and Lily Potter, heroes of the Wizarding War,' read Hermione out loud. Behind her, Harry let out a gasp that sounded painful.  
'Oh Harry!' Hermione rushed into the arms of her friend, and hugged him tightly.

Harry was feeling overwhelmed. Here he was at a statue of his parents – and himself as a baby, something he hadn't even known existed. And just as he was coming to the realisation that this must have been his last real home town, his best friend rushed in for one of her patented hugs... making him acutely aware that Hermione not only had definitely entered puberty, but so had he, judging by the sudden tight feeling in his pants he got as he realised that the small bumps being pressed into his chest must be her –

'He... Hermione?' Harry stammered, 'You can let go now. I know where we are. And we have to get out of here, right away, before someone catches us near an unconscious adult.'

Hermione let go of Harry, but not before she realised that he had been hugging her back – a first – and that something had been pressing against her lower stomach as they hugged – another first. With a sudden realisation, she let go of him, and took a few steps back. A part of her was overjoyed that she had had such an effect on him, and a light smile escaped her otherwise tightly controlled emotions and showed on her face.

Harry took her hand, and dragged her towards the end of the square, towards one of the village's streets. Luckily no one else seemed to be out and about, Hermione thought as they rushed past the snoring old man that had confronted them earlier. Harry rushed to the end of the street, where the line of houses gave way to a bare field... a field that changed to show a ruined cottage, left open to the elements all these years. Upon reaching the gate, Harry stopped running, letting Hermione catch her breath.

'This is it 'Mione,' Harry said in a small voice. 'This is where I would have grown up if it hadn't been for Dumbledore.'

Hermione looked at the ruin. Most of the cottage was still standing, except for the second floor, where the right side had been almost completely blown away. She realised that was where Voldemort probably met his end when he tried to curse Harry all those years ago.

'I wonder why nobody's ever rebuilt it?' she whispered. Somehow speaking out loud felt like defiling a sacred place here.

'Maybe it's like when you get cursed with Dark Magic, and it was not possible,' speculated Harry, taking a step towards the gate.

'Harry, you can't go in there!' Hermione bit at him, 'You don't know if it's safe, and – oh Harry, look!'

Harry touching the gate must have triggered some spell, as a sign rose up out of the ground in front of them like a flower suddenly giving bloom. It held golden letters which proclaimed this to be the house where Lily and James had been killed, and that it had been left as a monument, invisible to Muggles. All around it were scribbled notes and graffiti, some by people leaving their names, many others thanking the Potters, some wishing Harry well.

'It's vandalism to defile the sign,' said Hermione in an indignant tone.

'I'm okay with it,' said Harry, 'at least someone remembers. But why didn't they even tell me this existed? I mean, I remember now, but –'

Hermione suddenly realised what he had said earlier. 'Harry, what do you mean "if it hadn't been for Dumbledore"? Don't you mean, "if it hadn't been for Voldemort?"'

Harry let out a pained laugh. 'Voldemort? Oh Hermione, how naïve you are.'

Hermione looked like she wanted to say something, annoyance visible on her face, but Harry didn't let her.

'Who was responsible for the safety of my parents? Dumbledore. Who decided not to use lethal action against Voldemort during the war? Dumbledore. Who was the one man who knew Thomas Riddle as a child better than anyone, and could have stopped him before he became a Dark Lord? Dumbledore. No 'Mione, I do know who to blame,' Harry replied with a half mad laugh, and stepped through the gate to enter the ruined cottage. Hermione scrambled to follow.

'Look at this damage,' he pointed out the ruined furniture, and destroyed paintings in the cottage once they'd both entered. 'Did Voldemort do all this? No, that was the Ministry after my parents were murdered. Apparently nobody even thought of securing my family property. And tell me Hermione Granger, who is the real head of our government, the one man all Ministers have to listen to?'

'Easy, that is the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot,' replied Hermione in her "school" voice.

'Ten points to Gryffindor,' Harry grinned, sitting down on the mossy ruined sofa. Hermione looked on with distaste. 'And who was the Chief Warlock in 1981? Little hint, the last election of one was in the 1950s.'

'Dumbledo –' Hermione began, 'Harry, you're being silly. You can't just blame him for everything. He is the Leader of the Light after all!'

Harry gave her a look of disbelief. 'Right, a self-given title and that explains everything.' He took a deep breath, and closed his eyes briefly, then smiled at his friend. 'Sorry Hermione, I didn't mean to be such a jerk just now. It's just, I _know_. No, I should say, I _remember_.'

Hermione wrinkled her nose, then took out her wand and cast '_Scourgify_' at the sofa, cleaning it mostly, then sat down next to her friend. 'Apology accepted Harry,' she said with a light smile. 'Now, what do you mean, you remember?'

'I apologise for the pain in advance,' Harry said, as he took out his wand and carefully trained it on her head. '_Finite_.'

A bright light left his wand and hit Hermione in the forehead. Her eyes rolled back, and Harry scrambed to catch her before she fell.

–-

_Hermione was hurrying back to her Common Room with Penelope Clearwater in chase, she had found the monster in the Chamber of Secrets, a Basilisk! She had ripped out the page of the book detailing the big snake – she'd apologise to the stern librarian later and hope she could explain it without losing library access – and now had to get back to Harry right away. He'd know what to do. She was ignoring Penelope as she told her to wait up, until she reached another corner. Penelope caught up with her, and took her by the shoulder._

_'Granger, be careful! You know the corridors aren't safe,' she chastised the younger witch._

_'It's fine Ms Clearwater, we can look through the mirror first,' Hermione replied, and took out her handmirror. Both girls looked in it... and saw two huge yellow eyes, petrifying them immediately._

_Hermione was fully aware, even if she could not reply to anyone, or move her body at all. She was quickly found and brought to the hospital wing, where Harry was the first to visit her. Her best friend stayed with her until Madam Pomfrey ushered him out._

_The following day Ron Weasley was the first to visit. At first Hermione felt touched that he thought of her, she did not really see him as a close friend and only hung out with him because Harry did, and some vague recollection that Ron had rescued her from the troll with Harry. But the relief quickly turned to horror as she felt him touch her budding breasts. Hermione wanted to scream as Ron groped her, and was praying for anyone to help her as the red-headed git began to push her unmentionables down, no doubt to defile her further._

_Then out of nowhere Harry showed up, and Ron was thrown away. Lying there unable to move she appreciated that Harry covered her with a blanket to protect her modesty before he started to explain things to Madam Pomfrey... only for Dumbledore to come in and Obliviate them all._

**The scene shifted.**

–-

_'Harry, you're a great wizard, you know,' Hermione declared to her friend as she hugged him. They had reached the end of the Third Corridor gauntlet together._

_'I'm not as good as you,' Harry replied in an embarrassed voice._

_Hermione let go. 'Me! Books! And cleverness! There are more important things – friendship and bravery and – and love,' she added with a blush, then kissed him on the cheek. 'Harry, please be careful?'_

_'I promise,' said Harry. 'I like you a lot Hermione. If... if we survive this, will you be my girlfriend?'_

_'Yes Harry, now go save the world,' Hermione beamed back at him._

_As she was going back to pick up the baggage – erm Ron – from the Chess Room, she was met by Dumbledore._  
_'Professor! You have to hurry, Harry he's, and I'm, and we –'_

_'Easy girl, calm down,' Dumbledore smiled genially at her, his eyes twinkling. Hermione felt a tickle in her mind, as the last few minutes seemed to replay before her._  
_'Oh no, that won't do. My girl, you didn't declare your love for him, and certainly didn't kiss him. Obliviate.'_

**The scene shifted.**

–-

_Hermione was crying hysterically in the girls bathroom, having a nice little pity party. After that mean stupid fat walking stomach had insulted her in front of the entire class she had rushed here, skipping all other classes and even lunch. Her life was over, everyone hated her, and no matter how much she did her best in class even the teachers did not appreciate her. So a good long cry was just what she needed. She had told off the girls coming to talk her into coming to the feast, didn't they understand she needed some alone time? After a long bout of crying she would feel better, and maybe then could face them again._

_She heard the door open, and something heavy and smelly come in. 'Go away Bullstrode,' she yelled, thinking it was probably the ogre-like Slytherin girl again. Bullstrode was not popular even in her own House, and apparently was the only other person to sometimes use this bathroom._

_But it wasn't a classmate... it was a full-grown troll. As it backed her into a corner and was preparing to kill her she thought her life was literally over, but then Harry appeared out of nowhere, and killed the troll._

_Shortly after the teachers appeared, and as Hermione was telling them Harry had saved her, and that she was only there because Ron had been bullying her, she found that Dumbledore was not willing to listen. He Obliviated them all._

–-

Hermione woke up with a splitting headache, but found she was resting quietly on someone's lap. She looked up, and as chocolate brown eyes met azure green, a wide smile appeared on her face.  
'The answer is still yes, Harry.'

'Hermione, you're all right!' Harry looked down with relief. 'I'm sorry, the answer to what is "yes"?'

'Yes I'll be your girlfriend Harry Potter. Now kiss me.'

Harry bent his head down and as their lips met, they heard a gruff voice from the door. 'Found you at last. Now hand over your wands, and nobody needs to get hurt.'


	3. On the Run

**On The Run**

Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody was barely eighteen when he joined the Auror force in 1902. By the time of the Muggle Great War he was in command of his own squad, and was known to be highly skilled and relentless to his foes.

In the early 1930s rumours started of a Dark Lord operating out of the German republic, and it was Moody who at that time convinced the Minister and Head of the Auror Office to be prepared. When Grindelwald openly declared war on the German ministry backed by the Knights of Walpurgis, terrorist attacks also started in Britain. Moody was the one who eventually took down the first leader of the Knights of Walpurgis on Britain's soil, losing his eye in the progress when Cadmus Malfoy hit him with a dark variant of the Conjunctivitis Curse followed by a cutter. Blinded and bleeding, Moody still took Cadmus and his henchmen down, ending the major operations of the Knights in Britain.

While he was recovering from his wounds Dumbledore finally took action against his childhood friend, and ended the European Wizarding War by taking down Grindelwald in a duel. However peace would not come, as the Knights were never completely disbanded, and would continue attacks on Muggles and Muggleborn for the next few decades. Moody was convinced Cadmus' brother Abraxas was behind the attacks, but Dumbledore and the Minister at the time refused to let him take Lord Malfoy in for questioning.

When the Dark Lord Voldemort appeared out of nowhere in the seventies, he took over the Knights of Walpurgis as its new leader. The Knights of the early half of the century and before had been proud of their involvement in the organisation, and openly showed their faces during the larger attacks, but under Voldemort they adopted silver masks that hid their identity. Soon enough the nickname "Death Eaters" was applied to them, and by the mid-80s few remembered that they had once been called the Knights.

Moody was instrumental in fighting against this new group of terrorists, and gladly accepted an invitation to the Order of the Phoenix, the organisation Albus Dumbledore started to fight the Death Eaters. Although it cost Moody dearly: a large chunk of his nose was lost in a battle to the death with Voldemort's right-hand man Rosier, and he lost his leg by a dark rotting curse when he took down some of Voldemort's other lieutenants in an attack on a Muggle orphanage. Despite his wounds he refused to back down, and was set to continue fighting even though Britain was losing the war... when a miracle happened, and Voldemort was killed in the Potter country house, having just murdered both adult Potters. After the Death Eaters had been rounded up and thrown in Azkaban Moody finally retired, but not to rest: instead he used his free time to continue hounding the Death Eaters that had bribed their freedom.

And now, just over ten years later, he was in Godric's Hollow for the first time, with an Auror, officially to track down two school skipping teens. Unofficially he knew they were after Harry Potter, who had for some reason left Hogwarts unauthorised. They passed a stunned old man near the war memorial, and as Moody stepped on following the information Dumbledore had given him, he paid no notice to Dawlish reviving, and then obliviating the Muggle.

They came up to the Potter country house, and now he was holding his wand on what could only be Harry Potter and a friend. Moody was unhappy with this, but Dumbledore was the leader of the Order of the Phoenix, and he had not steered them wrong before, even if Moody felt that the amnesty for Severus Snape was not what he would have done, and would have liked harsher punishment for the captured Death Eaters.

'Found you at last. Now hand over your wands, and nobody needs to get hurt,' he growled at the canoodling duo, his wand trained at them.

'Dawlish, disarm them. I need to tell Dumbledore we've found our runaways.' Moody waited until the tough-looking grey-haired wizard stepped into the room, then went out to cast his patronus message for Dumbledore.

–-

Harry instinctively went for his wand as his first kiss was so rudely interrupted, but Hermione's hand on his stayed his response.

'Harry, you can't cast another spell so soon after _Finite_... it nearly drained my magical core yesterday, that's why I was in the Hospital Wing with you. Just do what he says for now, please?' Hermione's big brown eyes pleaded at him, and Harry reluctantly dropped his wand on the ruined coffee table in front of the sofa. Hermione placed hers.

'Okay, we'll cooperate,' Harry said. 'How did you find us?'

'Tracking charms boy, all Hogwarts students carry them. We would also have picked up the stunner you cast on that Muggle outside eventually. If your goal was to hide, you're not doing a good job at it. Right you two, now stay still,' the man identified as Dawlish said, stepping closer to them. 'Just a quick identification spell.' He cast a light blue spell at them both, which washed over Hermione before returning into Dawlish' wand.

'Hermione Jane Granger, mudblood, third-year witch at Hogwarts, correct?'

Hermione grumbled at the word mudblood, and Harry's hand painfully closed around hers as he fought his anger, but she nodded.

Dawlish cast the spell again, this time flooding over Harry. 'Harold James Potter, half-blood, Lord of House Potter, Heir of House Black, nominal Lord Gryffindor... what?' Dawlish looked surprised. 'What's this then? You can't be Harry Potter! He's a black haired weakling with glasses and a prominent scar! Don't you two move an inch, I need to check this with Mad-eye.'

Dawlish turned around and stepped out the door. Harry grabbed for their wands, and pulled Hermione up.

'Hermione, quickly, focus on some place safe. Not Hogwarts!' Harry hugged Hermione close, wrapping his arms around her.

'Harry, what is this? Why are they after us? What did he mean Lord Gryffindor? What are –'

Harry kissed her on the mouth, then quickly let go again. 'Some place safe Hermione. Please.'

Hermione focused, and thought of her parents' dentist practice in Crawley. Just as Dawlish and Moody stepped back in, a smoke-like effect engulfed the two teens, and rushed out past the two men, disappearing into thin air.

'Dawlish you imbecile! How could you not disarm them at least if you had to leave them unsupervised!' Moody cursed at his former colleague, staring at the empty room.

'How the devil a thirteen-year old child figured out Fumation is beyond me,' he muttered, and began casting a spell. 'Just as I thought, useless. If he had apparated we'd at least have a trace of sorts. Right, no sense staying here then,' Moody pocketed his wand, and cursed inaudibly once more.

'Mad-eye, what's going on here? Was that really Harry Potter? He doesn't look a thing like the pictures in the Prophet,' Dawlish was still confused. He thought they were there just to pick up two Hogwarts runaways, and when they found a red-haired kid kissing his girlfriend he thought no further of the location. It wouldn't be the first time some teenagers or a drunk wizard stumbled into the heritage site, and with magic any damage could easily be repaired.

'Listen up John, you just forget about the whole deal. I'll handle the rest. Go back to taking bribes from Malfoy and rescuing cats from trees, or whatever you useless lot do the these days since I've left,' Moody glared at him, and apparated away. Dawlish blustered at the insult, then turned on the spot and apparated away as well.

–-

Harry and Hermione literally appeared out of thin air in a dark room. He let go of his friend, and she shot off somewhere. Lights popped on, and he looked around and saw they were in what appeared to be a waiting room at a doctor's office or some place similar.

'Of course, it's Saturday, the office is closed,' Hermione was talking to herself, as she walked back to Harry. 'All right mister, now talk. What is going on? How did you get us here? Why are we running? What did – oh! That bastard! And... and he!'

Harry looked on with a little concern, as his brunette friend was raging and stomping around. 'Hermione, please calm down. What's got you so upset?'

'He – he – Ron!' Hermione looked furious, and Harry instinctively backed away some until his legs bumped against the row of chairs. He was feeling somewhat drained, so he took the opportunity to sit.

'Oh, right,' Harry frowned, remembering he had caught Ron the previous year in an attempt to molest – if not worse – her.

'Hermione, please calm down. We're safe now, and I'll never let him do anything to you again. I stopped him then, and will stop him again should he try something else.'

Hermione stopped raging, and took a second to find her calm again. 'All right Harry. Oh! The tracking charms! Hold still.' She took out her wand, and prepared to cast a spell at him. Harry shot up like a bullet, and grabbed the other end.

'Hermione, no! We're in a Muggle area, and you're under-age! Do you want the Ministry to find us right away?'

The witch paled, she had forgotten about the Reasonable Restriction on Under Age Magic for a moment. 'But... how else can we get rid of the tracking charms?'

'Let me think,' Harry sat back down. 'Right, got it. They can only be cast on non-living and non-magical things, according to _The Standard Book of Spells_ for this year. So we both need to get rid of anything we're carrying, quickly.'

Hermione padded her pockets, finding them empty. She frowned, realising all her possessions were still in her Hogwarts dorm room. Harry padded himself, finding that other than the sleeve jacket he had been keeping his wand in, his pyjamas held no pockets at all.

'I've got nothing on me Harry,' Hermione stated.

'Well... that's not quite true,' Harry said after a minute of silence, and blushed. 'You can't put spells on a wand, so it's got to be our clothes,' he added.

'Harry James Potter, if you think for a second I am going to undress in your presence, you –' Hermione was working her way up to a rant, so Harry quickly rushed up and hugged her. This helped calm her down rapidly.

'Hush 'Mione, that's not what I was thinking. Tell me, where are we exactly?'

'This is my parents' practice, in Crawley. But they're closed today. I forgot, you kind of forced me to pick something quickly. And you still haven't told me exactly how we got here, mister.' Hermione shot a grin at him for that last part.

'Your parents? They're doctors?'

'Dentists, actually. And I don't see why that matters.'

Harry thought of the one time he had gone to the dentist. During a round of Harry Hunting Pierce Polkiss had kicked him in the mouth, and Harry's front tooth had cracked. Seeing the smaller boy lying on the floor bleeding the bullies had run. A teacher came up and found Harry bleeding, and for once did his duty, and helped Harry to the school doctor. The doctor called a dentist nearby, and Harry had been whisked off to get his tooth repaired. Of course when he came home later that night the Dursleys were not happy, and he gotten the belt from his uncle.

'Do your parents have surgical gowns or another kind of protective clothing?'

'Yes of course, through there – oh!' Hermione caught up on his plan. 'That will work. It will look weird, but it should get us to mummy and daddy.' She pulled Harry up, and guided him into the dentist office itself.

'I've helped out mummy and daddy in the summer, so I know where they keep everything. Right... here.' Hermione opened a closet, and found several surgical gowns. 'Harry, you go back to the waiting room and put on these,' she handed him a blue gown, 'I'll dress in here. Don't you dare come back in before I call you!'

'I won't, I promise,' Harry took the gown. 'Erm...'

'What is it now Harry?' Hermione sighed.

'They're a little big.'

'Honestly Harry, what did you expect? We're not in a clothing store. These will just have to make do for now. Now scoot!'

'All right, I'm going!' Harry walked to the door, then turned around again. 'Underwear as well 'Mione, they might have put the trackers there.'

'Oh! You...' Hermione's rant was cut off by Harry pulling the door closed. He quickly stripped, and stepped into the surgical gown. With it being designed for an adult male, it fully covered his arms and legs, flowing over the floor.

'At least nobody will notice I'm not wearing pants, or shoes for that matter,' he remarked to himself, and bunched up the pyjamas he'd been wearing previously.

A few minutes later Hermione stepped out, hidden in another gown, and blushing heavily as she was holding her clothes in her arms. Harry noticed a bra peeking out, and when Hermione saw where he was looking, she got an angry look.

'Pervert. Don't you dare try to get a peek, or you're not my boyfriend any longer,' she chastised him.

'I wasn't trying,' Harry feebly protested, then saw Hermione grin, and realised she was at least partially kidding.

'Okay, we should get out of here, and dump our clothes. Hermione, can we go to your parents'?'

Hermione looked pensive for a moment, 'they should be home, and it's only a twenty minute walk or so. We look ridiculous, but hopefully nobody will say anything. Oh... but I'm afraid daddy will not take it well if I show up... well... just about naked, with a boy...'

Harry's face bunched up in thought, then a smile lit his face as he remembered something from his early childhood. 'Watch this Hermione.'

Before the eyes of his amazed friend, Harry's features began to change. His newly reddish hair grew out until it was shoulder length, and the lines of his face softened until he looked female. And judging by the two small bumps which appeared on the gown, his face was not the only part of his body he could change.

'Amazing... how? You didn't take any polyjuice,' Hermione was transfixed by her friend, and looked like she wanted nothing but to inspect him fully.

'I used to – _cough_ – I used do be able to do this as a young child, before Dumbledore blocked my magic,' Harry replied. Even his voice sounded female now. 'This... this is what my mum sort of looked like, I think.'

'She was beautiful Harry,' Hermione replied, then blushed, as she hadn't intended to imply Harry was beautiful. Even if part of her thought he was, in any form. 'Any way. Let's go. I'll take the spare key so I can lock up behind us. We can drop off our clothes on the way there.'

'And your shoes,' Harry pointed out. Grumbling, Hermione took off her shoes, and placed them on the clothing pile.

'When we get to my home, you'd better have some explanations mister... or should I say miss?'

'I'm still me, 'Mione,' Harry answered. It felt weird being in another body, and he was happy he had taken polyjuice the previous year, so he was at least somewhat prepared for it. He would not admit it to his friend yet, but he felt extremely tired. The overpowered 'Finite' he had cast on her had taken a lot out of him, and then the whisking away to Crawley and on top of that morphing into and maintaining another form... he felt as drained as he had been after the fight with Quirrelmort, or the Basilisk.

–-

Alastor Moody apparated to Hogsmeade, and stepped into the Hog's Head Inn. He shot a quick greeting to its publican Abe, and went into a back room where Abe's brother Albus was waiting.

'He's a quick lad Albus, gave me and John the slip back there.'

'Most troubling my friend. Would you allow me to see your memories of it?' Dumbledore stroked his beard.

'I'll trust ye this once Albus. Don't try to go anywhere else in my mind though, or ye'll regret it.' Moody dropped his occlumency shields, and Albus' twinkling eyes bore into his. Moody felt the memories of Godric's Hollow rush to the forefront of his mind, then Dumbledore looked away and Moody slammed his shields up again.

'Fumation, again. So it must not be a fluke,' Dumbledore mumbled. 'Thank you Alastor, you can go now.'

'Hold off there Albus. What in the name of Morgana's Tits is going on here? You call me and tell me that Harry Potter has been kidnapped, and needs to be found urgently. I track him down with your help and find a couple of teens kissing in the Potter memorial home, and before I can do anything else the boy grabs the girl and they disappear.

'If it weren't for John's identification spell, I'd not believe the boy to be Potter at all, he looks drastically different. Why are they running in the first place?'

Moody saw Albus finger his wand, and whipped his own out. 'That'd better be due to nerves Albus, or am I to believe you were about to try to bespell me?'

'Forgive an old man his mistakes,' Dumbledore genially smiled. 'I don't have all the answers yet my friend, but I fear Harry is in grave danger and needs to be back at Hogwarts as soon as possible. Will you join me back to my office, so we can try to refocus the tracking charms?'

Moody stared down Dumbledore, then relaxed and nodded. 'All right Albus. I trust you to do what is best.'

The two men went for Abe's floo, and headed off to Dumbledore's office by the quick route.

–-

The two gown-clad girls attracted some weird looks as they walked through the streets of Crawley, but nobody stopped them and around twenty minutes later they arrived at Hermione's home. They had thrown their clothes in a garbage bin they passed, when they saw a garbage truck coming to empty it at the other end of the street. At the least this would make sure their clothes would end up on a garbage heap, and at best they'd be incinerated, hopefully disspelling any tracking charms remaining. Their wands of course they kept, hidden in the oversized sleeves.

'Harry, what should I say?' Hermione hesitated before knocking, 'they're bound to wonder why I'm here dressed like this, and who you are.'

'Just get us inside 'Mione, and calm down. I'll do the rest.' Harry tried to smile assuringly. The truth was he had no real plan, other than running away from Dumbledore before he could be obliviated and magically bound again.

Hermione ringed the bell, and they heard movement inside. A moment later the door was opened by an older copy of Hermione, but with bright blue eyes framing the face covered by untameable brown hair.

'Yes, can I help– Hermione? What are you doing here, dressed like that?'

'Hi mum,' Hermione smiled. 'Can we come in, please?'

'Of course, of course...' her mother stepped aside to let them enter. 'Hermione, what on earth are you wearing? Did you break into the office? Why aren't you at school? Who's she – hello dear, Emma Granger, nice to meet you –' she quickly cut an aside to Harry, then rounded back on her daughter, 'where are your clothes? You weren't expelled were you? Oh dear, is it something magical? Should I call that teacher of yours, Mrs McGonagall?'

Harry looked on amazed, apparently his friend got her one-thousand-questions-a-minute from her mother, but at that last bit he had to stop her. 'No! Don't call McGonagall or anyone else, please!'

That stopped Emma Granger from interrogating her daughter, and she visibly took a moment to calm down. 'Well, I think we'd best take a seat in the living room then. Hermione Jane, I hope you have a good explanation for all this.'

'Yes mummy. Where's dad?'

'Your father is at the shooting range dear, it is a Saturday,' Emma replied. 'Well then, isn't this pleasant.' Harry could not tell if she was being sarcastic or not. 'You're the first friend my daughter has ever taken home. What did you saw your name was dear?'

'Harry,' he answered. How to best approach every thing now, he thought.

'Harry? Is that short for Harriet?'

'No, just Harry. Erm, Mrs Granger, will you promise not to freak out?'

Emma Granger's eyes narrowed briefly. 'This is something magical isn't it. Okay dear, do your worst.'

Harry took a deep breath, and willed himself to return to his natural form. His hair shortened again, and the feminine features slowly changed into his normal male ones. Hermione and her mother looked on in amazement, until Harry was once again a rather well-built thirteen-year old auburn headed boy.

'Mrs Granger? My name is Harry Potter, and I–' Hermione kicked his leg, '–we need your help. You see, we–'

Harry suddenly slumped forward, and would have cracked his head on the coffee table had Hermione not grabbed onto him, and lowered his head on her lap. Magical exhaustion had suddenly, finally caught up with him.

* * *

A/N: _Fumation_ is the word I use to describe the strange method by witch members of the Order of the Phoenix and the Death Eaters traverse in the movies, where their body changes to smoke and they appear to be living smoke passing from point A to point B, which is clearly distinct from the Book's apparition and portkeys.

Adopted from willyolioleo's _Harry Potter and the Temporal Beacon_ (story ID 6517567). Go read that fic :)

Explanations for Harry's sudden knowledge and skill is forthcoming, as soon as I have the duo in a safe location.


	4. Safe House

**Safe House**

Emma Granger jumped up from her chair when she saw the young boy's eyes suddenly roll away, and fall forward. Her daughter caught her friend and guided his head onto her lap, and Emma carefully placed him in a lying position.

'Hermione dear, what is wrong with him? Do I need to call a doctor?'

'No mum, it's just magical exhaustion. Harry has been over-exerting himself today. With a bit of sleep he'll be okay,' her daughter answered, as she was slowly stroking Harry's hair.

'I'll head up and make up your bed honey, you keep him secure. We can't let him stay down here, your father will blow his top if he comes home to find this.'

Hermione smiled at her mother, 'thanks mum. He's a silly boy, but he's my best friend.'

"_More than just a friend, I think"_, Emma thought as she went back upstairs. With Hermione off to school her bed was not made up, but that was quickly remedied. She was a little hesitant to put a boy in her daughter's bed, but the other bedroom had been converted into a library years before after her second miscarriage. The doctors had made it clear she would not be having any other children, and with both her and her husband being single children as well, and all of Hermione's grandparents dead, there was no need for a guest bedroom.

After preparing the bed she went back downstairs, and found Hermione was stroking her friend's hair softly, and murmuring things to him.

'Hermione? Let's get him into bed. You are sure he will be fine with just some sleep?'

Hermione was blushing as she looked up, confirming to Emma that her daughter had at least a crush on the boy.

'Yes mummy. He'll be fine in a few hours, once his core recharges. He took us both all the way to the West Country, and from there to here, not to mention the counter-spell he cast on me.'

Emma did not like the sound of that counter-spell, but she could wait for explanations a little later. She gently picked up Harry and carried him upstairs, then laid him on the bed. Once he was lying securedly she took off the surgical gown, frowning when she found he was naked under it. Ah well, nothing to do about it now, so she just tucked him in and went back downstairs.

'Honey? He's safely asleep. Why don't you put on some normal clothes, but be careful not to disturb him. And then I think we need to have a little chat, before your father gets home.'

'Yes mum,' Hermione assented, and went upstairs. Seeing Harry sleeping in her bed was weird to say the least. She had never had a friend over, let alone for a slumber party, and certainly never expected the first to come over to be a boy. As silently as possible she opened her wardrobe and picked out some proper clothes, then went into the adjacent bathroom to change. Normally she would do so in her own room, but it was just improper to disrobe next to a boy!

Once fully dressed, Hermione went into her bedroom again. Harry looked much younger lying there... and she suddenly realised she could not see a hint of the surgical gown. Surely her mother hadn't –

Carefully she lifted up the blanket, finding her friend naked under it. Just as she was raising it up further to reveal more than just his – nicely shaped – chest:

'Hermione Jane, I think you've seen enough for now. Let's go downstairs young lady,' her mother's voice came from the door. A red-faced witch turned to see her mother looking on with disapproval, and quickly she dropped the blanket again and rushed out.

"_Someone needs 'The Talk"_, Emma was thinking as she preceded her daughter downstairs.

–-

Damocles 'Dan' Granger was in a good mood. He had spent a nice three hours at the Clay Pigeon Shooting Association field he was a member of, practising for the next competition. While he was not a professional shooter by any means, he was one of the better amateurs in the ranks, shooting with an over-and-under shotgun. Making sure once again his gun was secured in its case, he parked the car on the curb in front of his home, and went inside with it.

'Em, it's me,' he called out, stowing away his gun and jacket in the closet. 'A good day on the field, I think I– Hermione?'

The sight of his daughter sitting in the living room was unexpected, to say the least.

'Pumpkin? What are you doing here? Did something happen at school?'

Hermione rushed up and hugged her father, nearly cracking his ribs. Both Granger women seemed to think that hugs were better if they were done with full force.

'Daddy! Yes, in a way... but I'm fine, no need to worry,' his daughter beamed at him.

'Did I interrupt something?' Dan indicated the table the women had been sitting at. He could not read the titles of either the text book or the booklet, and Emma quickly covered them both then mouthed "_later_" at him, and Dan took the hint to back off.

'Welcome back dear, why don't you have a seat while I make us a cuppa. Hermione, could you check upstairs quickly?' Emma took the book and flyer, and cleared the table before going into the kitchen. Hermione released her father, clearly hesitating a bit, then rushed up the stairs.

'There's something going on here isn't there,' Dan said to no-one in particular. "_Probably that blasted magic._"

Emma cleared away the anatomy text book and the flyer on 'Sex and young people' from the NHS, she had been using to give her daughter 'The Talk'. Hermione was intellectually aware of some of the facts of course, but judging by her responses to her mother's frank discussion of sex and sexuality, was – thank God – not yet ready for 'it'. There was definitely no need to involve her father. Dan was a good husband, but was a little overprotective of his only child. Emma hoped that bringing Harry downstairs would not lead to disaster.

–-

Hermione entered her bedroom, and found her closest friend still sleeping. For a moment she thought of taking another peek at him, but her mother had made it clear that that was a violation of his privacy, and how would she like it if he did that to her? That brought up the memory of being violated by a certain dead boy walking in the Hospital wing last year, and stopped her in her tracks. Her mother was right, she was no better than _Weasley_ if she did that.

She gently nudged Harry's shoulder, 'Harry? Are you awake? Harry?' Hermione bent down, bringing their faces close together. Harry's eyes opened, and before Hermione realised what he was doing, had lifted his hand up behind her head, and used it to pull her in for a kiss.

The teens snogged deeply, and Hermione let herself be pulled up on the bed with him. In her stomach butterflies were performing an aerial ballet, as she moulded her body onto his.

'Hermione, everything all right dear?' called her mother's voice from downstairs a few minutes later, and the brunette witch shot her head up with a shock.

'Harry, my dad is here,' she hissed at her friend, carefully extracting herself from him. The blanket has uncovered his chest, but nothing too untoward had happened.

'Oh Merlin, Hermione I'm sorry, I –' Harry stammered, he had been acting on instinct on waking up.

'No harm done Harry,' Hermione said, blushing. 'Can you... erm... can you maybe change yourself into a girl again? Daddy wouldn't like it if I had a boy over you see.'

'I can try,' Harry said. He focused hard, and once again he changed form into a female version of himself. Hermione was looking on transfixed, this was not something you saw every day, even in a magical school like Hogwarts.

'Wow,' Harry sighed with a feminine voice, 'this is getting easier. Last time it took a lot more out of me. Erm, Hermione, you're staring.'

Hermione looked up from Harry's chest, where had grown two modest sized bumps in the morph. 'Just... just comparing Harry. I think you're about my size.'

She stood up, trying to force her blush down, and rummaged through her wardrobe until she found a spare bra, underwear, and a skirt and shirt.

'Put these on Harry, then meet us downstairs. We need to have a talk, first with mum and dad, and then you and I. I still need to know what's going on.'

She made to get out of the room, but Harry called her back. 'Hermione? Sorry... I need some help with this.'

'_Honestly_ Harry, it's not that hard,' Hermione grumbled, but helped him put on the bra correctly. 'I trust putting on knickers is not that different from what you're used to?' she couldn't help but tease him, he looked adorable as a girl. Harry blushed, then shooed her off.

–-

'Oh Hermione dear, I was wondering what was keeping you,' Emma greeted her daughter with false cheer. Inwardly she was worrying, she had realised too late that they had no boy clothes. And Dan would _definitely_ not take seeing a naked boy in his daughter's bedroom well.

'Pumpkin, what is going on here?' Dan had a cup of tea in front of him, but looked anything but relaxed. 'Not that it is not nice to see you, but I thought you were at that school of yours learning how to pull a rabbit out of a hat and whatnot. It would have been nice if you could have told us you were coming. Hang on, who's that upstairs?'

'Daddy? This is my friend, err... Jamie,' Hermione said just as Harry stepped into the living room and greeted them with an 'Erm, hi.'

Emma sighed inwardly with relief, 'hello dear. Have you recovered fully?'

Harry sat down, doing his best not to crease the skirt as he did so. Pants were a lot easier, he thought to himself.

'Yes'm, thanks. I was exhausted, the nap really helped me get my energy back up.'

Dan stood up, and walked to the couch offering his hand to the new girl. 'Damocles Granger, call me Dan. Nice to meet you Jamie, you're the first friend my daughter ever took home.'

'You've never mentioned her in your letters Pumpkin,' Dan added to his daughter, sitting back down. 'Did you only become friends this year? Oh dear – you _are_ going to the same school, aren't you?'

'Yes daddy,' Hermione answered. 'Now _Jamie_, I think we should tell mum and dad why we are here, don't you?' She sat down next to her friend, and instinctively straightened the skirt a bit.

'Err... yes.' Harry stalled, 'well you see Dan, Emma, something happened at school.'

'I got that much yes. What exactly?' Dan threw in after the wait turned too long.

'Right, right. Damn. No better way to say this then...' Harry looked to his friend for support, then went on. 'We can't trust Dumbledore. He's been obliviating us, and has some plans in mind which do not take our well-being into account.'

Dan's ire began to rise. 'This is the Albus Dumbledore that is your headmaster?' Hermione nodded. 'Right. Hermione, you're out of that school. It's not too late to get you into Cheltenham, I am sure we can ask the Head to let you roll in late.'

'Daddy, no! You can't!' Hermione protested.

'Young lady, I am your father, I can and will,' Dan stood up, and went to get the phone book.

'Mr Granger, please, listen,' Harry called out. 'I am sorry sir, but you can't. Once you allowed Hermione to begin her magical education, she is legally bound to complete it at least to OWL level. Only if she is expelled, her magic bound and her and your memories wiped, can this be changed.'

'Please daddy, don't let them do that to me. I can't live without magic... it is a part of me,' Hermione pleaded.

Dan stopped, took a deep breath, then turned back to the three. 'Is that the truth? You're not just saying it to get me to change my mind?'

'It is sir/ yes daddy,' the two girls on the couch answered.

Dan hid a curse under his breath which earned him a disapproving look from Emma, then sat back down. 'Well then. If you can't stop your education, but this Dumbledore fellow cannot be trusted, what do you propose we do?'

'I have an idea sir,' Harry fingered the collar of the shirt. 'But first, we should make sure our possessions are here. Will you promise not to freak out, please?'

'Promised,' Dan answered, wondering what the next surprise would be.

The red-haired girl suddenly called out, 'Dobby!'

With a _pop_, the House Elf appeared in the Granger living room. 'You is calling Dobby? Who is you? Oh! You is –!'

Harry had rushed towards the Elf, and clamped his hand over the mouth.

'Hi friend Dobby. Remember me, I'm _Jamie_?'

Dobby looked at the witch, then felt her with his magical senses, and was confused. The magic that called him had come from The Great Harry Potter Sir, but The Great Harry Potter Sir was a boy. And yet this girl's magic felt just like The Great Harry Potter Sir. Dobby thought on it, then smiled. The Great Harry Potter Sir was so Great he could take other forms! Dobby happily nodded, and Harry released his hand.

'Dobby is remembering everything. Why is The Great Sir callings Dobby?'

Harry couldn't help but grin, something about Dobby's devotion to him was just amusing. 'Dobby, Hermione and I had to quickly leave Hogwarts, and we left our trunks, clothes, books, oh and our familiars behind. Can you get our possessions and bring them here? Oh, and can you make sure there are no tracking charms on them?'

Dobby nodded, 'Dobby can do. Is The Great Sir wantings to have Dobby go now?'

'Yes please Dobby,' Harry said, and Dobby popped out.

'What. The. Fu –' Dan started, and Emma shot him another _look_, '– the _fun_ was that?'

'A House Elf, daddy,' Hermione answered. 'They're a magical servant race, working for some wizarding families. Dobby is a free Elf, but he likes Har – Jamie here.'

Before Dan could ask something else, Dobby appeared back in the Granger's room, and snapped his fingers. Two trunks, assorted loose books and clothing, and a very disgruntled owl and cat appeared in the living room.

'Dobby is removing many tracking charms,' the Elf proudly said.

'Thank you Dobby,' Harry smiled. 'Where were they placed?'

'All The Great Sir's books and pants, and the owlsies cage. They is done by Headmaster Whiskers. And The Great Sir's Hermie's bras and knickers is having hads charms by Professor Greasy.

'Professor Greasy is doing this to all girls thingsies. He is having giving orders to cleaning Elfs that girls thingsies is to go to him before they is washed. He is liking to touch and sniff them, they says to Dobby, then he puts charms on them.'

Hermione turned green, and dropped the pair of knickers she had been folding to put back in her trunks. 'I am going to burn them all,' she said with distaste.

'Snape? Eew,' Harry looked like he could throw up as well.

'Is Dobby doing things wrong? Dobby punishes himself,' the House Elf grabbed his ears.

'No Dobby, you did well,' Harry smiled at him. 'We're angry with Dumbledore and Snape, not you.' He hugged Dobby against him. The House Elf stiffened momentarily, then relaxed.

'Dobby is likings The Great Sir's soft shape, but hopes The Great Sir is returnings to normal soon,' Dobby said once Harry released him. 'Is Dobby be allowed going now?'

'Yes Dobby, and thanks,' Harry answered. Dobby popped out.

Dan had been considering the hyperactive Elf's words and was about to confront 'Jamie' with the inconsistencies, when the bombshell about the girl's underwear was dropped. He was justifiably enraged by the thought of a teacher doing unthinkable things to his student's unmentionables.

'Pumpkin, this "Professor Greasy", would he be the Potions teacher you wrote about?' he asked in a forced calm voice.

Hermione looked like she wanted to throw up still, and meekly nodded.

'Right. Thanks dear. Honey, I'll be back tomorrow.' Dan stood up, and walked to the closet. Just as he took out his shotgun case, Emma rushed up behind him.

'Dear, I know you want to kill him... so do I. But remember... magic.' Dan deflated, and let Emma take the shotgun case back.

'I wish you'd never gone there Pumpkin,' he said as he slumped back down in his seat.

'So do I daddy, so do I,' Hermione sniffed as she leant against the other girl's shoulder for support.

–-

Moody and Dumbledore were in the Headmaster's office. Moody was sitting in one of the chairs, being bored, while Dumbledore frantically messed with the silver instruments on his desk.

'Albus, enough time being wasted. Do you have them or not?' Moody grumbled at the Headmaster, having felt enough time had been wasted by now.

'Alastor my friend... I am afraid not. For some reason all my tracking devices on Harry have stopped working, except for the blood based ones. And those only track the state of the wards at his home,' Dumbledore looked worried.

'And ye couldn't have told me this an hour ago?' Moody was annoyed. 'Right. I'll just be off to the DMLE to file a missing person report then shall I? While you do whatever it is you like with those toys.'

Moody got up to leave.

'Alastor, wait please.' Dumbledore stopped messing with the devices. 'You know the Ministry cannot be trusted, Minister Fudge will immediately go to Malfoy if he hears Harry is lost. We cannot risk the Enemy getting his hands on young Harry.'

'Well what then do you propose? Dammit Albus, he could be in Black's hands by now for all we care!'

Dumbledore hid a smile. Yes, he could very well blame Black... the man's escape from Azkaban had certainly ruined his plans.

'I fear you may be right Alastor. Why don't you go to Madam Bones of the DMLE and try to convince her to step up the man hunt for Black? That will be our best bet to find Harry. Meanwhile I will send Severus to search for the girl.'

'If yer sure, Albus?' Dumbledore nodded, and Moody flood to the Ministry.

Once he was gone, Dumbledore thought of the next step. "_I cannot find Harry by tracking his curse scar at the moment, and that blasted Poppy removed his clothes when she put him to bed so my trackers for those won't work either. Hang on, didn't Moody say his pet mudblood was with him when they escaped? That gives us an opportunity._"

He called Snape to his office. It being a Saturday there were no classes, so his spy quickly appeared.

'Severus my boy, I'm happy you came so quickly.'

'Is it about the Potter brat Headmaster? Has the little spoilt prince been found yet?' Snape nearly spit out the name Potter, as if it was a foul word.

'Not yet my boy. But we do now have confirmation he is with his Muggleborn friend.'

'Blasted Granger girl, thinks she is the brightest witch of her age... stuck up mudblood,' Snape muttered angrily.

'Now now Severus, mind your words,' Dumbledore hypocritically chided him. 'I have a favour to ask of you. I know you like to... keep track of the female students, can you use that to find where Ms Granger is at the moment? Where she will be, we will likely find Harry.'

Oh yes he knew exactly why Snape liked to 'keep track'. Fondling their underwear and keeping it with him at night was fine with Dumbledore, as long as Snape didn't take it further in school. That the occasional poor Half-blood or mudblood student 'disappeared' during the holidays was a small price to pay to keep his spy both happy, and in good trust with the crowd of Death Eaters who could always use 'entertainment'. The Perks bint was the last girl to 'disappear' like this just before the school year started, he knew Snape had picked her up from her home early in August. Ah well nobody would miss a mudblood Hufflepuff, not even her own mother after a handy _Confundus_. Severus was such a good man, always cleaning up after himself, Dumbledore thought.

Snape got a perverted grin on his face. 'I think I know of a way, Headmaster. Tell me, what will happen to the two runaways?'

'Detentions, of course. I believe young Harry needs a good lesson on what behaviour is appropriate and not, some compulsion charms should help. As for Ms Granger, perhaps it is time I hand her over to the Weasley boy as reward for his service, as he requested.'

Snape grinned with pleasure at the thought of Harry being made even dumber, and with the Granger chit going under love potions her annoying know-it-all behaviour would stop.

'I'll have them back here before you know it,' the sallow-skinned 'redeemed' Death Eater answered one of his masters, and left for his private chambers to track down Granger.

–-

Hogwarts' resident Potions "teacher" headed down to his chambers and opened the cabinet he kept his... collection. Thousands of knickers and bras greeted him, and he had to stop himself from running his hands over them. Time for that would come later. Now he had to find the right one. Of all the girls he _collected_, he kept at least one item. Then once the charm had been applied to both it and other items, he could get the apparation location for the other pair by holding his 'home copy'. He sought out the Gryffindor section, then the current third year's – a quick glance over at the Ravenclaw section reminded him that he had to complete his collection, for some reason the Lovegood bint didn't appear to put her unmentionables in the wash – and picked out Granger's bra he had pocketed earlier that year. He ran his fingers lovingly over the soft texture, then held it up to his nose and took a deep sniff. The faint scent of sweat was still present, and his bed looked so inviting... but he steeled himself. Time for that would come later. Perhaps he could convince Dumbledore not to hand Granger over to Weasley, the girl was annoying but with her tongue removed and a nice bout of training she could learn her place, he thought. And once he tired of her he could always hand her over to one of his friends. Didn't the Carrow siblings ask him recently if the next mudblood pet could be delivered to them? They were rather jealous once they learned Gibbon had been given the Perks girl, and had had fun with her for three days before the mudblood expired.

Time to get to work, Snape thought. He focused on the locations given to him by the bespelled bra, and dismissed the various Hogwarts location. There, that one looked promising... somewhere in the south-western part of England, or Cornwall. Snape placed the bra back on its position, and apparated out.

Apparition was a relatively safe way to travel. If one was focused enough not to splinch, all one needed to have in mind was a destination: apparition would never send one into solid objects, and never more than half a metre above level, either ground or a fixed object. Thus there was never a risk of plummeting to one's death, the worst that could happen was apparating over water, or in the path of a moving object like a Muggle car or train. And even in those cases usually a wizard's natural reflexes would protect them.

Snape was quick to find out that apparating on top of an unstable garbage heap was another worst case scenario. The moment he touched down, he was engulfed by the collapsing garbage, and buried by it. To add insult to injury, he lost grip of his wand, and had to claw his way back up to get his breath back. As he looked around he saw he was in the middle of a garbage dump, and his dark robes were covered by disgusting items.

A loud '_Potter_!' disturbed the meal of sea gulls, as an enraged Death Eater began digging for his wand.

* * *

A/N: I make no excuses. Snape is not a good person, and neither is Dumbles (at least in this story). But this is about as bad as it will get. I wanted to show that Snape is indeed despicable, that done there should be no need to further highlight it.

I'm having fun with this story so far, cliché ridden as it is. You're getting it unbeta'd pretty much at the same speed I write it, hopefully it will help clear the writer's block that's preventing me from working on other stuff!


	5. Return to Diagon Alley

**Return to Diagon Alley**

If Severus Snape thought he was having a bad day, what followed would make him sure he was having the worst day of his life, even worse than when he had let his true opinion of Muggleborns be known to Lily Evans, the witch he had been attempting to court back in his Hogwarts days.

You see, with his wand lost amidst the garbage, he could no longer apparate out, as most wizards required their magical focus to do so. So it left him little recourse but to try to dig through the garbage pile to find his lost most prized possession.

A garbage truck driver delivering more trash spotted him from a few metres away, and reported him on the radio. A little later two garbage men walked up to the smelly, strange looking man.

'Oi mate, you lost or somewhat?' asked one of them of the smelly man.

'Get away you stupid Muggle, I need to find my wand,' Snape bit off as a reply, continuing digging through the trash.

"Muggle?" thought the garbage men, then shared a glance with his colleague. Great, another loon. For some reason the crazies loved to visit the garbage dump.

'Eh mate, why don't you come with us? We'll get ye sorted,' the garbage man tried. Usually a little friendliness was all these nutters needed. He reached out to touch the strange man by the shoulder.

Snape felt the Muggle touch him, and rage filled his brain. 'I'll kill you, you damn Muggle! You and all the worthless filth!' he raged at the man, trying to strike at the man's throat. A single blow to the head by the garbage man's colleague stopped Snape's attack though.

'Damn, what a nutter,' he commented to his slightly shaken co-worker. 'Best we call the coppers, right?'

'Aye mate, and I need a drink,' his colleague replied. They picked up Snape between them, and dragged him off to the office area where they'd wait for the police.

–-

In the Granger household, Emma had finished dinner, and the three Grangers plus their guest were eating it. As usual for the family, they stayed away from serious topics, which in this case was the obvious elephant in the room, Hogwarts.

After dinner was complete Dan rose to do clear up and do the dishes, and Emma was joined by Hermione and the still morphed Harry in the tiny living room.

'Harr – Jamie, Hermione, do you have a plan?' Emma was worried. The previous year Hermione's letters had suddenly stopped, only to resume at the end of the year. She had gotten no reply from any magicals she managed to contact, and it was not until Hermione had returned home that she had learned that Hermione had fallen seriously ill while at school and could not reply to the letters. This did not make her trust the magical world much... especially not with the day's revelations that Hermione's underwear had been bugged by one of her teachers.

Hermione looked at her closest friend, and Harry took a deep breath.

'Mrs Granger, no real plan as such. I think I should visit Diagon Alley, get some money from Gringrotts, and then see about contacting some of my parents' friends. I remember some of their names.'

Emma frowned a bit. 'Ha– Jamie, please be honest. What would have happened to Hermione if you had not involved her?'

Harry took Hermione's hand for support, and thought for a moment. 'I... I think at first, she'd have been better off, but in the long term she might have been In trouble. Someone I... we... considered a friend has been... taking liberties, and it was at the least condoned by Dumbledore.'

Hermione paled, she had not planned on revealing that to her parents yet.

'Hermione Jane, care to clarify?' Emma was getting angry again.

'Yes honey badger, I would be quite interested to know myself,' Dan's voice sounded. He had walked into the living room just shortly before.

Hermione shot Harry a glare promising retribution, then she, with a little help from _Jamie_, began telling about the previous year when she had been petrified, and how Harry had caught Ron just in time.

–-

Damocles Granger was hitting the liquor in an effort to stay calm. A large part of him wanted to take the shotgun and storm the gates of Hogwarts, until he had both Dumbledore and this Snape fellow lined up. A bigger part though realised that he stood no chance against a magic that could destroy memories, confuse someone until they did not even know their own name, or even kill on sight.

He slammed down his drink, getting a concerned look from Emma, then gave her a small smile to show he was not going to rush off straight away.

'Hermione?' he called the attention of his daughter, who was sitting on the sofa hugging her friend, both watching TV as a way to relax.

'We're going to Diagon Alley tomorrow, all of us. Your mother and I will be looking into finding a magical barrister or equivalent, while you and Jamie over there will be scouring that book store for ways to get out of Hogwarts. Do we have a deal?'

'Yes daddy,' 'Yes sir', were the girls' replies. Emma smiled, that was the Dan she was used to, practical solutions.

'For now, the two of you had best gone to bed. Jamie, I'm afraid we don't have a guest bedroom. Would you mind sharing with my daughter for one night?'

_Jamie_ shared a panicked look with Hermione, and Emma also stiffened. But surely one night would be all right?

'Yes sweetie, why don't you and Jamie go up. It's been a busty day for the two of you. Your father and I will have a little chat and then tomorrow morning we'll head off to your magical world.'

'Yes mummy,' Hermione mumbled, and took her friend's hand. The two adult Grangers watched them head upstairs.

–-

'Hermione? I can sleep on the floor, I won't mind,' Harry offered, once they were in Hermione's bedroom.

'Don't be silly Harry, it's just sleep. Besides, as two girls, it should be okay,' Hermione countered. Her bravado trying to mask her insecurity.

'If you're sure,' Harry hesitated.

'_Honestly_ Harry, you're acting as if it is your first sleepover. So we're going to share a bed for one night, it's not as if we're... erm...' Hermione trailed off. 'Head into the bathroom Harry. I'll lay out one of my gowns for you, and you can get dressed once I'm in there.'

Hermione waited until Harry... _Jamie_... Harry disappeared into the bathroom, then took out one of her sleeping gowns from her school trunk, which Dobby had helpfully brought upstairs. During the year she took most of her clothes with her to Hogwarts, except for a few summer dresses, but she had multiple night gowns. With a look of distaste she glared at her underclothes, reaffirming the vow to destroy them,

Harry stepped out of the bathroom a little later, and Hermione wordlessly handed him what Harry considered to be a flimsy dress like the one she was wearing, then rushed through the door before he could ask anything, or take a closer look.

A bit later a red-faced Hermione came out, and lay down on her bed. Harry found a place behind her, and by the time Emma came up to check, two girls were asleep.

–-

Severus Snape's day had been getting even worse. After being knocked out by a Muggle garbage man, he woke up to find himself handcuffed and in the back of a police vehicle, with of a pair of police officers in the front seats.

'He's coming 'round Jeff,' the driver said to his colleague.

'Right mate, you feeling okay then?' the other asked, turning in his seat to face Snape.

'You're making a huge mistake Muggle,' Snape fumed. 'Return me to where I was right now, I am on a mission.'

'You hear that Bill? Our guest is on a mission,' "Jeff" said with a laugh. 'All right mate, and what mission is this?'

Snape fingered for his wand, then realised he had lost his. He tried another tactic. 'I apologise. I am a... erm tourist, and I lost my way. If you can get me to Charing Cross Road, I will be able to contact my tour guide.'

Snape smirked, once he was near Charing Cross he could slip into the Leaky Cauldron, and sick the obliviators on these blasted Muggles.

'Oh sure, we'll drop you off in London then eh?' "Jeff" laughed, 'why don't you give us your name, and nationality first?'

'Severus Tobias Snape, and I'm from, erm, Canada.' Snape started to get angry again, this was not how today was supposed to go! It was supposed to be a simple grab of the Mudblood and the Potter brat, then back to Hogwarts so they could be punished.

'We'll be checking that at the station Mr Snape. Hang tight, we're almost there.'

Snape cursed loudly, but insulting the officers didn't help a bit.

In Hogwarts, Dumbledore was getting a bit worried, his trusted Potions Master/Spy had been gone a long time now. Could there be a problem? With a shrug he dismissed that, Severus always contacted him through a Patronus message when something came up. It was more likely that he was having his fun with the mudblood or her parents right now, after all as long as she was returned to Hogwarts in one piece, obliviation could take care of the rest.

–-

Hermione woke up early that morning and felt the presence of someone behind her. With a sudden shock she realised she was in a bed with her best friend... and Harry had changed back to his male form.

Gently she turned, and lifted up the cover. There was Harry, soundly asleep, and revealed to her in all his glory... hesitatingly she reached out towards him... and felt a large hand on her shoukder.

'Hermione Jane, I believed we had talked about this,' the disapproving voice of her mother sounded.

'Mum I...' Hermione blushed all over, as she dropped the blanket.

'You are going to take a nice cold shower, then wake your friend. Ask him if, erm, _Jamie_ can join us. And then you and I will have another chat about what is proper,' Emma said in a stern tone.

Hermione paled, and left the bed, 'I'm sorry mummy!'

'I'm not the one you should be apologising to young lady,' Emma replied. Part of her was disappointed in her daughter, the other part remembered what it was like to be a girl in her teenage years.

'Harry? Wake up please,' she gently touched Harry's shoulder. The young man stiffened, and curled up in himself.

'I'm sorry aunt Petunia, I'll have breakfast ready soon... please don't hurt me!' Harry shouted, his eyes shooting open before he focused on Emma.

'Mrs Granger? Oh... I'm sorry,' he began to apologise.

Emma Granger was trained into recognising signs of child abuse like all health professionals in the United Kingdom, and this simple awakening threw up multiple alarms in her mind.

'Harry? Do you remember where you are?' she gently said.

'Oh... erm yes,' Harry said. 'Where's Hermione?'

'My daughter is taking a shower. Harry... can you change back into Jamie maybe? I'm afraid my husband may not take it too well should he learn...'

Emma's voice tapered off as she saw Harry once again change form.

'Well... yes that will do. Hermione will help you get some clothes, why don't you join us for breakfast after?'

Harry nodded, and Emma left. Hopefully they could find some way to get Hermione and Harry into safety today, otherwise she would need to find other sleeping arrangements. Harry may not be ready yet, but her daughter's hormones were definitely running the show.

–-

Dumbledore was getting worried, Severus had still not shown up. He used a location charm to find his spy, and found him in a Muggle area.

Quickly informing his second Minerva McGonagall an emergency had come up, he apparated out.

The officer on duty raised an eyebrow as an eccentrically dressed old man walked up the counter of the police station in Exeter, who was asking if his friend Severus Snape had been brought in.

'Right, we have a Snape in the cell blocks, he was brought in for assault of a public worker and being unable to identify himself. What is your relation to him if I may ask?'

'One moment please,' Dumbledore answered, and the officer watched the old man pull out a stick from his sleeve. A moment later he knew nothing.

Dumbledore did the same to some other officers, until he found the cell his trusted advisor was in. Wrinkling his nose with distaste he offered Snape his arm, and together they apparated out of the police station, leaving obliviated Muggles behind.

–-

After a slightly tense breakfast the Grangers were preparing to go to London. Hermione and _Jamie_ went back up stairs to get their wands and other items they thought they'd need from their school trunks.

'Something's up with Hermione this morning,' Dan remarked to his wife. 'And I'm pretty sure she never wrote about a friend named Jamie before. Is there anything I should know Em?'

'It's something best dealt with between a mother and her daughter dear,' Emma answered. 'I promise I'll tell you everything once the kids are safe.'

Dan seemed satisfied with that, for now, and a while later the Grangers plus one headed for London, Charing Cross Road.

A group of Muggles entering the bar drew some looks from Tom and his patrons, but Harry (in girl form) preceded them and with a quick wave to Tom went out the back door to the alley, so they thought no more of it. It was a little uncommon to see a Half-blood family, as Tom thought they were now, pass through after school had begun, but not totally out of the question. After all not everyone went to Hogwarts. And he didn't recognise any of them, sure the brown-haired family might have been through before, but so many people passed by the Leaky Cauldron in a year he only really kept track of the regulars, and the celebrities like Gwenog Jones, Harry Potter, and Gilderoy Lockhart.

Harry tapped the bricks, and he and the Grangers entered Diagon Alley. He lead them over to Gringotts first, but hesitated outside.

'Dan, Emma?' The Grangers had insisted he call them such during the car ride, 'the Goblins are, well, not that friendly to Muggles. Would you mind terribly if I go in alone?' Hermione punched him none too gently on the shoulder, 'erm I mean if Hermione and I went in alone? We can meet up again in front of the book store.'

'Well if you're sure dears,' Emma found confirmation, and she and Dan left the two to enter the bank alone. Harry took Hermione by the hand, and they entered into an alley near Gringotts when nobody seemed to be watching them.

'Is anybody watching us right now?' Harry asked. Hermione looked around, and shook her head no.

'Good,' Harry scrounged up his face, and his features morphed to the Harry Potter the Wizarding World was familiar with, including scar. He waved his wand over his clothes, and the girl's outfit changed into a neutral pants and skirt.

'Harry! You'll get expelled for using under-age magic,' Hermione nagged immediately.

'Mione, we're in a magical area. Don't you know how the Trace works?'

Hermione looked insulted, so Harry quickly added, 'they can only trace locations. So if a Muggleborn uses magic in their home, they know the only wizard around is that student, and they send out a warning or worse. That's how Dobby got me in trouble before second year. And yes,' he added with a smile as he saw Hermione get upset, 'that does mean that Half-blood and Pureblood students can use magic in the summer if their parents allow it, and no, it's not fair. But it also means that in a magical or partially magical area like Diagon Alley, or Godric's Hollow, we can both use spells without problems.'

Hermione was lost for words, so Harry just took her by the hand and prepared to step out of the alley again.

'Got you both,' a voice suddenly sounded behind them, and Harry was felled by a red stunner. Hermione pawed for her wand but with a shock realised her attacker held hers, and before she could do as much as scream she too was downed by a stunner from her own wand, and their attacker dragged them further into the alley.

* * *

A/N: for the Snape haters, no he won't be getting off this easily. This is just the buildup.  
For the Snape lovers... erm maybe go read another story.

For those interested in details, this story begins in their third year some time before the first Hogsmeade visit, and Sirius' "attack" on the Fat Lady. That means Hermione is 14 and Harry is 13. Girls do go through puberty on average before boys do, and as such the interest is there. No Hermione does not want to "shag" Harry yet, but faced with the temptation to see a boy around her age naked, she does act on it. Her mother is not worried about them going too far but _is_ worried Hermione might do something she will regret, as Harry may not respond as she hoped.

And if you're wondering where Professor Lupin and others are, please be patient. I've worked out the plot for this story this week and it should all come in. As always thanks for reading and reviewing :)


End file.
